Final feliz
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Yukiteru-kun si tan solo vieras que tanto ella quiere hacerte daño, pero te protegere aunque me cueste la vida. Y aqui al borde de la muerte, me alegro de saber que pude hacer algo para que nunca la perdonaras. Ya lo decia mi diario... DEAD END... -AkisexYukki-


Otro día más que me dejo a mi mismo morir por dentro. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte, pero no, es tan imposible. Mi diario me lo dice, estare muerto dentro de poco, ¿Y quien me matara? Ella, no hay otra persona que pueda matar sin pensarlo dos veces, sobretodo si se trata de ti, ella haría lo imposible por ti.

-**Akise Aru…**- La escuchó decir mi nombre. Tu ya te has ido, y me dejaste solo con ella, esa sencación vuelve a mi, temor.-**… El otro día… estábamos hablando sobre Yukki… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?**

-**Mhh… que haría todo por protegerlo.**

-**Exactó**…- Tomó su taza de la mesa, estaba temblando.-** Y… que tu… que por Yukki…**

**-¿Qué veo a Yukiteru-kun como más que un amigo**?- Tome un sorvo de mi te.

**-¡Escuchame Akise! Yukki es mio, creo que eso te quedo bien claro, ¿Verdad?**

-**¿Yukiteru-kun es tuyo o de Gasai Yuno? Porque no se quien eres en verdad, Gasai-san…**

-**Yo… ¡CALLATE!**- Tomó un cuchillo y salto sobre mi para atacarme.

Ya había informado que si moria cerca de ti o de Yukiteru-kun que te arrestaran por mi muerte, así que la menor de mis preocupaciones es que quedes impune, me preocupo más por Yukiteru-kun. Intento dañarme con el cuchillo, pero tome uno de los platos que habia sobre la mesa, y evite tu ataque. El cuchillo se quedo allí atorado, en medio del plato, te veias bastante frustrada de no haberlo podido sacar, ¿Ne, Gasai-san? Arrojó el plato hacia un lado, era de plástico así que no se rompió. ¿Ahora que haras? ¿Asfixiarme y ocultar mi cuerpo antes de que llegue Yukiteru-kun? Para mi suerte, él llego en ese momento.

-**Oigan chicos compre algunas… eh… ¡¿Yuno?!**- Preguntó sorprendido.

Una pose bastante comprometedora que estes encima de mi, ¿Verdad Gasai-san?

-**Yukki...**- Sonaba nerviosa.- **No es lo que…**

-**Oh, Gasai-san, ya no podemos ocultarlo más, Yukiteru-kun nos ha descubierto. Si tan solo pudiéramos haberlo previsto, pero no, nuestro amor ha salido a la luz.**- Tome sus manos y la acerque a mi como si fuera a besarla.- **Me siento mal por Yukiteru-kun, pero tu me haces sentir mejor.**

-**Yuno**…- Vi lagrimas en el rostro de Yukiteru-kun. Luego se fue corriendo.

-**¡YUKKI!**- Se levantó de inmediato e intento perseguirlo, pero se detuvo en la puerta.- **Akise Aru… ¡ESTAS MUERTO!**- Me gritó enojada.

No tenia ninguna arma en su poder así que mientras buscaba algo en un cajón aproveche para huir. Me dí vuelta y venia persiguiéndome con un hacha. Me detuve cuando una puerta se interpuso en mi camino. Era la única salida, pero estaba cerrada. Intente abrirla, pero era imposible. Al menos se que Yukiteru-kun no te perdonara, así moriré sin arrepentimientos.

**-¡AKISE!**- Gritó y arrojó el hacha hacia mi. Pude esquivarla, al menos esa vez. Pero luego volvió a tomarla, estaba arrinconado y sin salida.- **Pero antes… quiero saber… entiendo que amas a Yukki, a mi Yukki… ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!**

-**¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No haces más que acosar a Yukiteru-kun, todo el tiempo. Dale un respiro, eres su novia, no su sombra. ¿Inclusive ibas a matarme por quererlo?**

-**Eso no es importante, quiero saber porque le mentiste así a Yukki para que me odiara.**

-**Porque también te odio, ¿No es demasiado obvio? Amo tanto a Yukiteru-kun que mis sentimientos por ti han sido de lo peor. Matame adelante, pero moriré con la idea de que Yukiteru-kun te odia.**

-**Y a ti también, ¡IDIOTA!**

Yo estaba involucrado en eso. Tiene razón… si la odia a ella a mi también, yo soy su amigo, yo lo traicione… de seguro dira que yo la seducí o algo así con tal de arruinar mi imagen. Pero fue ella la que empezó con todo.

-**Sayonara, Akise Aru…**- Me atacó cuando estaba distraído.

Lo único que sentí fue el un pesado frio en mi cuerpo. Tosí sangre y todo se volvió negro. Sentí mi cuerpo caerse contra el piso, y liquido tibio a mi alrededor, sangre. La puerta de atrás mio se había abierto, no pude escucharla, solo sentí que me empujaba. Pero si pude escuchar sus risas, sus risas de maniática. Y quien estaba detrás de la puerta, que se presentó cuando yo estaba agonizando…

-**¿A-akise-kun?**- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Yukiteru-kun… abrí los ojos y allí estaba, mi precioso Yukiteru-kun. Si él esta aquí no puedo morir, no puedo dejarlo solo con Gasai-san. No puedo dejarlo en medio de saber porque esa Yuno no es Yuno, pero de alguna manera si lo es. No puedo abandonarlo ahora.

-**Yukki… no es lo que crees… Akise-kun me estaba acosando.**- Sabia que diría eso.

-**Yuno… escuche todo lo que dijieron… y te pregunto lo mismo que Akise-kun.**

**-¿Pre.. pregunta?**- Se veía confundida.

-**¿Ibas a matarlo solo por quererme?**

-**Yukki… ¡No, no, no! Akise te esta engañando.**

-**Deja de mentirte a ti misma… deja de mentirme a mi también**…- Se arrodilló a mi altura.- **Akise-kun, te repondrás de esto, te ayudare.**

-**Arigato… Yukiteru-kun**…- Dije entrecortadamente, me costaba hablar por el dolor.

-**Yuno… baja el hacha…**- Dijó. Su voz sonaba impotente, pero igual Gasai le hizó caso.- Vete.

-**¿Q-que?**

-**¡VETE! ¡Llame a una ambulancia para Akise cuando escuche que lo estabas atacando! Llegaran pronto, y te buscan las autoridades… lárgate..**.- Dijó en un tono sombrio.

Escuche que el hacha cayó al piso y Gasai-san se fue corriendo. Verla llorar es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse, pero pude sentir a Yukiteru-kun alrededor mio, tratando de parar la hemorragia que tenia. Mi diario hizó aquel ruido, pero estoy muy débil para poder verlo. La última vez que lo vi, decía "DEAD END", y eso tenia que pasarme. De no ser por ti, Yukiteru-kun.

La ambulancia llego rápidamente, o al menos eso me contaste, ya en el hospital. Hinata, Kousaka y Mao vinieron, estaban preocupados por mi. Y también estabas tu. Por lo que me contaron ellos, desde el "accidente", Yukiteru-kun ya ni le habla a Gasai-san. No se si comparta mis mismos sentimientos, pero con que estemos más cerca es mejor para mi.

Era de noche ya, y los chicos se habían ido. Recorde algo, ¡Mi diario había cambiado! Por supuesto, no morí a la hora destinada. Tome mi diario, que estaba en la mesita de al lado y lo leí. Grande fue mi sorpresa, ya no decía "DEAD END", era un claro "HAPPY END". ¿Entonces Yukiteru-kun si me ama? ¿Pero cuando será el "Happy end"?... Oh…

-**¡Akise-kun**!- Escuche su voz presentarse.-** Las enfermeras me dijieron que podia quedarme contigo de noche, así que no te sentiras solo**.- Se veía algo ruborizado. ¿Tambien esta escrito en tu diario verdad?

-**Yukiteru-kun… ven aquí por favor.**- Me senté en la cama. El me hizo caso y se acercó hasta el borde. Lo tome por los hombros y le di un rapido beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos parecía confundido, pero igual tenia rubor en su rostro. Es tan adorable. Tome su diario sin que se diera cuenta y lo leí.- **Happy end… hoy**.

-**Eh… no es que quiera… no es necesario**…- Se alejó un poco, pero no se lo permiti y lo volví a acercar a mi.- **Akise-kun**…- Desvió la mirada.

-**Es nuestro final feliz, Yukiteru-kun**.- Dije antes de darle uno más de los tantos besos de aquella noche.

* * *

_**Kyaa, hace tanto que queria hacer una historia de esta pareja x3**_

**No la hacias por vaga e.e**

**_Usted se calla Sakura-kun ¬_¬ o te ato esa coleta negra al techo_**

**_D: Gomen Nasai! ... ¿Haras mas historias así? :D_**

**_Naah, no por el momento, ahora estoy ocupada con Soul Eater, Ouran y Kuroshitsuji_**

**_¿Me haces una Alois x Ciel? :3_**

**_Ni aunque me pagues ¬_¬ ya vete a dormir, estan por ser las 9_**

**_Ah no, no me ire a dormir a esa hora, es para niños chiquitos_**

**_Tu tienes 9 años, vete o le dire a tu mamá :D_**

******_Ok... sayonara lectores..._**


End file.
